Candies
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Lysander siempre tiene un caramelo que ofrecer. Pero quizás hoy no fuera un buen día y Albus no fuera el adecuado. O quizá sí. Regalo para Nortia.


**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no son míos, ni el decorado en el que se encuentran, no me lucro con esto, etc etc bla bla bla.

**Nota de la autora**: Este One-shot es para tí, Nortia. No te conozco demasiado, pero me pareces una chica muy maja. En fin, tu petición me ha inspirado por primera vez en semanas, así que esto va por tí. No sé si es lo que esperabas, pero he hecho lo que he podido. Acepta este regalo de mi parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Candies<strong>

El sujeto en cuestión,- léase:yo -, estaba de un humor pésimo aquella noche. No sólo porque me habían castigado injustamente, que diga lo que diga la directora, así era, sino añadiéndole a esto un elemento detonador. La mujer a un moño pegada, alias McGonagall, había accedido a la tortura que quería imponerme el profesor de encantamientos, y cito textualmente: "Me resulta muy desafortunado tener que aceptar esto, señor Potter, pero la hora del castigo sigue siendo la misma, pues así lo ha elegido el profesor Peterson". Y os preguntaréis ¿Tiene problemas de tiempo nuestro sujeto? Pues sí, como todos los alumnos de séptimo, pero no reside ahí el problema. ¿Tenía una cita con un/a chico/a el sujeto, pues? Y he de responderos que tal no era el caso, pues si esa situación hubiese ocurrido, aún hubiera tenido tiempo el sujeto a cambiar la hora del romántico encuentro. Y antes de que preguntéis nada más, -no acertaríais nunca y yo no tengo tanta paciencia -, os respondo. Mi queridísimo profesor de encantamientos (nótese la ironía) había cometido el sacrilegio y más aún, la crueldad de castigarme a la misma hora en la que tenía un gran partido. De Quidditch, se entiende, si fuera a jugar a la petanca pues me hubiera dado igual. ¿Comprendéis al sujeto ahora? Y si la respuesta fuese no, ¿Qué clase de monstruos sois?, ¿De dónde habéis salido?

Venía el sujeto justamente de argüir con la directora tales cuestiones, cuando la vio. Bueno, vamos a dejar lo de "el sujeto" porque ya me he cansado. El caso es que la vi. ¿Cómo que a quién? Pues a Ella, ya sabéis, todas esas tonterías que se dicen, ¿no? Mi alma gemela, mi media naranja, la mujer con mayúscula, mi Julieta si fuera yo Romeo... Vamos, la chica que me gustaba. Y mira que es guapa con esos ojos azules y grandes que tiene y ese pelo rubio y esa sonrisa perfecta..., pero extrañamente no me alegró verla, vaya usted a saber porqué. Quizás fuera el hecho de que ese partido al que, desgraciadamente, no iba a poder acudir era casualmente contra su casa, pero el verla sonreír me irritó aún más.

-Hola Albus- me saludó con esa sonrisa perfecta de la que os hablé, y yo tuve ganas de asesinarla lentamente.

Creo que contesté algo del estilo de "mmpf" o "rimns", pero la verdad es que la versión exacta del gruñido, no la he guardado en mi memoria. Este olvido se ve justificado si contamos con lo que pasó a continuación.

Ella, siempre tan dulce, me dijo:

-¿Estás triste?

Y me miró apenada. De repente, un rayo debió iluminar su mente, pues sonrió. Se sacó algo del bolsillo, escondiéndolo bien en su mano, y se dispuso a una distancia que, si no hubiera sido por aquella fatídica bomba fétida y el castigo que conllevó, me hubiera hecho sonrojar. Abrió la mano despacio al tiempo que preguntaba:¿Quieres un caramelo? Ante esa cara alegre y, debo reconocerlo, bastante encantadora, mi respuesta fue totalmente opuesta a la que debiera haber sido y la aparté bruscamente de mi lado, rugiendo: ¿Que si quiero un caramelo?, y repetí ¿Que si quiero un caramelo?, ¿Te crees que se arregla todo con un caramelo, o qué?

Debí de parecerle un demente pasivo agresivo, porque nunca había visto tal cara de susto. Que claro, tú me dirás, ella venía con las mejores intenciones y se lleva un empujón, un grito y una "especie" de insulto, pues es normal. ¿Nunca os había contado la historia de que yo es que soy gilipollas? Pues esta es la secuela, pero tranquilos que no me enfado si no habéis leído la primera parte. Me alejé como alma que lleva al diablo de allí, le grité a la Señora Gorda, que estuvo a punto de no abrirme sólo por la grosería y sin echar ni un vistazo a la Sala Común me metí cabeza alante en el dormitorio. Me desnudé, me acomodé en la cama, puse el despertador y me dormí. ¿Os lo habéis creído? Pues os he tomado el pelo, porque en realidad estuve dando vueltas en la cama durante tres horas como un imbécil. Nada me entretenía, y justo cuando pillaba la posición perfecta y mi mente cansada me daba un respiro, tenía esa sensación que aveces pasa cuando estás entre el sueño y la vigilia. Si hombre, cuando te sobresaltas porque has tenido la impresión de caerte y te das cuenta que sigues en tu cama. No mintáis, sé que os ha pasado.

El caso es que finalmente, no preguntéis cuando, yo no lo sé, conseguí que Morfeo me acurrucara en sus brazos. En sentido figurado, por supuesto, porque hay un chico en Slytherin al que le castigaron por precaución cuando nació poniéndole ese nombre, y ni quiero acurrucarme en sus brazos ni creo que él cediera si yo así lo quisiera. Y repito, creo, que alomejor sí cedería. Bueno, no nos entretengamos en estupideces que hemos venido a tratar asuntos mucho más importantes que la sexualidad de dicho estudiante de la casa verde. Para él seguramente no sean mucho más importantes, pero aquí mando yo y punto, así que da igual.

Cuando desperté angustiado por el sonido chirriante del maldito despertador, me sentía aún peor que a la noche anterior. A la rabia por estar limpiando botijos, calderos y etcétera mientras todo Hogwarts se deleitaría con el Griffindor versus Ravenclaw más igualado de esta generación, se le añadió además la culpa por haber perdido los nervios con la chica de mis sueños (toda clase de sueños).

Ahora bien, y antes de continuar, quiero aclarar algunos puntos. Lysander Scamander, viva imagen de su madre, y yo, viva imagen de mi padre (no sé que más dará, pero suena poético), nos conocíamos desde críos, puesto que esos padres a los que he hecho referencia se llevaban bastante bien. Así era pues, Lysander y su gemelo Lorcan venían a vernos bastantes veces, y mientras los padres se reunían a hablar de cosas aburridas que no interesan aquí, los Weasley, los Potter, los Scamander y, de vez en cuando, algún que otro apellido más, nos íbamos a jugar al jardín. Rápidamente se formaban grupos, los mayores jugaban entre sí, y sucesivamente. Seguramente Lysander, Lorcan, Lily y yo empezamos a jugar juntos cuando éramos bebés, pero lo lamento, mis recuerdos comienzan más o menos cuando yo tenía cinco años. Recuerdo que Lorcan y yo solíamos "huir" de mi hermana y Lysander porque queríamos jugar a cosas de hombres. Vamos, jugar a darnos de hostias hasta que alguno de los dos se hacía daño y se ponía a llorar, lo típico. Nuestra "amistad" se trazaba pues en una línea discontínua, y con los años siguió así. En los primeros cursos de Hogwarts, había días en los que nos reíamos juntos y días en los que estábamos de morros. Hay días tontos y tontos todos los días, como dicen.

No se convirtió en un camino recto (con alguna bifurcación, nadie es perfecto) hasta que estuvimos en quinto. Es decir, el año de la pubertad. Si bien la conocía de siempre, ese año fue cuando realmente empecé a ver a Lysander. Podría haberlo intentado, pero yo no soy como mi hermano James, que es bastante decidido y directo en estos temas ( bueno, decidido... Un día decide a una y el otro decide a otra, pero decidir decide). Yo en cambio, soy bastante tímido en estos temas. No diré que fue amor a quincuagésima vista, pero aunque en mi corta vida me he sentido atraído por muchas féminas, ella siempre fue el referente. Desde que la vi con ese vestido azul en la estación de trenes, ella siempre estuvo en mi mente. No sabría decir si yo también lo estaba en la suya.

Volviendo al momento que estábamos tratando, durante ese día, Lysander no me habló. Aunque éramos pareja en clase de Pociones, únicamente me dijo lo suficiente para no hacer explotar el caldero. Estaba herida, y yo triste porque sabía que tenía razones para ello. En mi timidez, no me atreví a decirle nada, por temor a una merecida mala respuesta. Ni siquiera sonrió un poco cuando me caí al ir a coger un ingrediente. Y no, no lo hice voluntariamente, por desgracia.

Al día siguiente, seguía igual. Cuando interceptaba mi mirada sobre ella, giraba la cara y ponía una expresión de desagrado que no me gustaba nada. Pasé el día atormentado por ella. Mis amigos se enfadaban porque no les prestaba atención y por si fuera poco, el capitán Wood (hijo del famoso jugador de Quidditch, y, sin duda, futuro jugador de Quidditch) ya se había enterado de la noticia. No había bateador para el partido de la semana próxima, e iba a tener que jugar un suplente. Me echó un rapapolvo impresionante y yo ahí, cabizbajo y callado como una pu... Como una mujer que comercia con su cuerpo. Veis, ésta es otra de las situaciones en las que me gustaría ser como mi hermano. James le hubiera parado los pies, se habría disculpado y se habría marchado tan contento. Yo, en cambio, me quedé ahí, estático, mientras Wood me gritaba de una forma que yo creo que hasta mis abuelos le oyeron desde su tumba. Poco más y me deja sordo, oye. Pero su novia le llamó y se fue dirigiéndome una mirada de reproche. Menos mal, Merlín sabe que podría haber seguido durante todo el día.

Y llegó el día del partido, o más bien para mi y para vosotros los lectores, de mi castigo. Lysander y yo seguíamos sin hablarnos. Debía de haberla ofendido mucho, pues generalmente cuando se enfada me perdona enseguida. Yo no paraba de pensar que la vida es un suplicio sin final y tal y pascual, y finalmente había terminado por contárselo a mis amigos. Que son, para hablar con propiedad, unos auténticos cabrones. Pues no van y se ríen de mí los muy asquerosos. Pero después de divertirse a mi costa, me apremiaron para que me disculpara con ella. La gracia es que hasta ahí también podría haber llegado yo solito, pero bueno, esas cosas no se le dicen a un colega.

Como no sabía de qué forma abordarla, me dirigí a mi castigo andando a contracorriente y me pasé dos horas limpiando el polvo y la mierda de decenas de cosas. Yo creo que el profesor Peterson les había dicho a los elfos que no sólo no limpiaran sino que ensuciaran cuanto pudieran, porque sino no existen explicación al maravilloso moho que tenían la mayoría de los objetos. Cuando salí del aula, ahí estaba ese engendro del cual desde ese día tengo un muñeco de budú en mi cuarto. Mirándome con sorna me dijo:

- Muy bien señor Potter, veo que aunque usted no suela ir muy limpio, sabe limpiar bastante bien- y me sonrió- por cierto, por si le interesa, sepa que Gryffindor ha perdido.

¡Maldito hijo de su madre! No sólo me llama guarro de forma descarada sino que encima se complace en verme sufrir, el muy... No existen palabras.

Ya al corriente de nuestra derrota, me dirigí a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, donde seguramente estarían disfrutando de una fiesta oficialmente sana y libre de alcohol. Vamos, que al día siguiente,- a saber, domingo-, antes del mediodía no habría ningún águila por los pasillos. Dado mi estado de desesperación, está claro que iba allí con la clara intención de meterme siete copazos entre pecho y espalda. Una vez delante de la puerta, la aldaba en forma del animal de la casa me preguntó:

-Hay dos formas de salir de un laberinto, ¿Cuáles son?

A lo que yo respondí con aprehensión que dando vuelta atrás y por su final. Por pura suerte, acerté. Muchas veces en la que había ido a ver a Lysander por una u otra razón, había tenido que esperar a que llegara otro alumno, con la consiguiente mirada de superioridad por parte de éste.

Al cruzar el umbral del cuadro, llegó a mi el melodioso estruendo de la música, las conversaciones a grito pelado y las risas. Busqué con mi mirada la barra libre y me acerqué a ésta. Pedí un whisky, y después de ese otro y otro, sin entablar conversación con nadie. Tras haber ingerido las suficientes cantidades de alcohol para que me diera un pequeño mareo al andar, me acerqué a la improvisada pista de baile. Y la vi. ¡Qué guapa estaba! Con un aura de felicidad y despreocupación, bailaba y se reía con sus amigas. Al verme, su mirada se ensombreció, cosa que no presagiaba nada bueno, pero como yo iba borracho pues tampoco me asusté mucho. Se acercó a grandes zancadas y cuando estuvo a un metro me cuestionó:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- y prosiguió- Esta es la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, y tu eres del equipo perdedor, así que deberías estar remontándole el ánimo al pobre Wood, ¿no crees?

Había perdido toda expresión de felicidad y me miraba con lo que mi madre solía llamar "cara de vinagre". Viendo que no respondía, se impacientó. Empezaba a golpetear el suelo con su pie derecho cuando decidí responderle:

-Había venido a ver si tenías un caramelo, porque el otro día le dije unas cosas que no debía a una amiga muy especial y estoy un poco triste.

La miré con ojos de cordero degollado, y ella, que es un cacho de pan, me miró con dulzura, me dijo que me perdonaba y me abrazó. No sabéis lo bien que me sentí. Creo que ni siquiera cuando James me envió su preciosa escoba a principios de curso me había sentido mejor. ¿Qué? No me miréis así, es casi la mejor escoba del mercado. La mejor es la que se compró él después, claro.

La cuestión es que estaba allí abrazado a ella, y cuando se separó de mí, cogió un caramelo en su mano, abrió el papel y dijo: Cierra los ojos. Le hice caso, y pensando que me iba a poner el caramelo en la boca, la abrí. Pero no lo hizo. Me besó con dicho caramelo en la boca y me sorprendí tanto que tardé varios segundos en corresponder. Seguramente más de los que creo, porque no medía muy bien el tiempo en aquel momento.

Poco a poco, y para mi disgusto, nos fuimos separando y nos quedamos ahí, abrazados y mirándonos durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido. No sé si fue la intensidad del momento, los litros de alcohol en sangre, o la euforia por ese beso, pero de pronto me encontré a mí mismo soltando un "te quiero" sin casi darme cuenta. Ella sonrió con esa boca tan perfecta que tiene, volvió a besarme, se abrazó más fuerte y me respondió al oído: "Y yo a tí, tontorrón".

Sin temor a ser cursi, que seguramente lo haya sido y vaya a serlo ahora, diré que fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Repetí ese beso en mi memoria un millón de veces al menos, y volví a probar sus labios al menos otro millón de veces.

* * *

><p><strong>En fin, aquí está. Para lo que hayáis leído Prefects' Bathroom, he de decir que no consigo colgar el maldito capítulo. Para todos, ya sabéis, se admiten insultos, collejas virtuales, críticas, etc.<strong>

**Sirop de Framboise.**

PS: No os lo creeréis, pero es el One-shot más largo que he escrito.


End file.
